An Apocalypse Had Begun
by the moon of my life
Summary: After Ichigo Kurosaki encounters Rukia Kuchiki, they agree to travel together while trying to recruit survivors and stay alive from the dead.
1. Meeting

**I am the Hgirl13 and this is my first horror fanfic. BTW, the characters are in America not Japan. I hope you enjoy:)**

**Summary: Ichigo K. encounters Rukia K. and they agree to travel together while trying to recruit survivors and stay alive from the dead. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

I ran as fast as I could. I could hear the moans of those zombies. I remembered my late fathers words, _Don't look back_. I listened to his words and grabbed my handgun and shot the zombies then climbed over the gate. When I landed on the ground, it made a thud. I stood up and saw the zombies, they were looking at me through the gate and smirked at them. Those bastards...

"Looks like you can't have dinner, eh?"

I reached for my pocket to reload my gun. None. I sighed and started to look for a gun store but still being cautious at the same time.

**Name: Ichigo Kurosaki**

**Age: 18**

**Eye Color: Amber**

**Hair Color: Orange**

**Gun(s): Handgun and Machine Gun**

I looked around. No zombies. Thank goodness. I looked around for guns since I left mine back when the zombies invaded my temporary home. I glanced at the clock, eleven-o-clock PM. I furrowed my eyebrows and remembered him. _He said to call if I had a phone. _

**Name: Rukia Kuchiki**

**Age: 19**

**Eye Color: Violet**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Gun(s): Revolver and Musket**

I heard something break and I flinched, I walked slowly towards the door, just in case if it was one of those horrible things. My eyes widen and I stared at the boy in front of me. He was tall and handsome, wait-no time to be thinking of how hot the guy was. He stared at me then pointed his gun at me.

"Have you been bitten?"

I glared at him and lifted my hands.

"I think I would have been dead already", I said then gave him a _Don't shoot_ look. He put down his gun and slowly walked towards me.

"You're the first survivor that I've seen in months", the boy said, I kept my cold stare.

"So are you", I replied, he just nodded.

"Kurosaki"

"Kuchiki"

When people meet, they usually tell them their last names. We tell our names so that they know not to get too familiar with each other.

"What happened to your parents?" he asked, a vein appeared on my forehead.

"I'm not a child! I'm nineteen years old!" I exclaimed, he seemed startled but just stared at me.

"Oh, well sorry then... You know how to handle a gun?" asked Kurosaki, I rolled my eyes.

"Well, in order to survive then you need to know how to use a gun", I said in a matter-of-factually tone.

"I think we're the only survivors here in Washington", he said then started looking for bullets.

"Doesn't matter cause I'm leaving this place in the morning"

He looked at me then grabbed the bullets.

"Really? Where are you headed?"

"Georgia. My best friend is hiding up there so I want to meet him", I answered, he just nodded.

"Um, how are you gonna get there?" Kurosaki asked, I shrugged.

"Somehow"

He looked hesitant in whatever he wanted to ask.

"... Wanna travel together?"

I looked at him while grabbing my new guns.

"Why?" I asked, he blushed and shrugged.

"We should stick together. We might be the only surviving humans. You want to meet your best friend and I want to stay alive. I happen to have a car to get us there but we're probably have to stop every few hours. You in?"

I stared down at my feet then looked up. His amber eyes locked with mine.

"... Kay. I'm in"

**~12/01/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	2. To Idaho

I started up the car and drove off with Kuchiki in the passenger seat. I had stole this Camaro from the Chevy car place since I needed something to drive. It was slick black and the seats were leather. All our supplies were in the back, not in the trunk since we didn't have the many things. Just a couple of clothes, water, snacks, and our guns.

"So, have any family?" Kuchiki asked then saw her grimaced. I frowned at her question, of all she asked that?

"Mine died when I was fifteen"

She frowned and hugged her knees, she frowned also and looked like she had some pain in her eyes. Keep your eyes on the road not on her face Ichigo.

"I'm sorry if that was too personal. I just thought of my brother... but anyway, besides family, what about a significant?" asked Kuchiki, I scoffed.

"Put your seat belt on", I ordered, she obeyed and I sped the car up. I saw a zombie eating a hand on my side of the car. As soon as I got close to it, I swung the door open and it knocked the zombie's head off. I closed the door and smirked. Dumb zombie.

"So what was your question?"

She smiled at me and grabbed something from her pocket.

"Have a girlfriend? Boyfriend?"

I scoffed again.

"Nope and I probably won't ever. You?" I said, she moved her bang out of her face but it fell back where it was.

"None, my brother was very strict so I couldn't have any"

"Wait-The zombies spread three years ago, you're nineteen, and you were probably sixteen then so, you couldn't have a boyfriend when you were sixteen?"

She laughed, what a nice laugh.

"Wow, that was a lot of analyzing but yes, you are correct", said Kuchiki then giggled. I actually smiled in three years. All because of this girl I hardly know laugh.

"Hey Kurosaki?"

"Yeah?"

"I think maybe we should look for survivors on the way to Georgia", she suggested, I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Why? They might just get in the way", I said, Kuchiki shook her head.

"That's why we will get people who are good at using guns. Not people who hide for years and will get in our way"

My scowl deepened and I tightened my grip on the wheel. Why is she suggesting this? We don't need more people and I probably won't have any space in my car. I'm already traveling with someone which breaks one of the rules that the Master wrote. The Master is the best survivalist in the world and had made ten rules that every survivor should follow.

**Rule One: Always carry a gun or object that can kill the living dead**

**Rule Two: Don't travel with someone, you can't get too close to someone because if they get killed, you will feel depressed**

**Rule Three: Speed. Need to out run the zombies **

**Rule Four: Car. If wanting to travel to another state, then you defiantly need a fast car or big truck**

**Rule Five: If you do travel with someone for some idiotic reason, don't tell them your first name, they can track you down so always tell them your last name instead**

**Rule Six: Never stay in a place for a long time, the zombies will eventually find you or you would have ran out of food**

**Rule Seven: When getting food, check the store in case of any hiding zombie. They can appear out of nowhere**

**Rule Eight: Don't be a hero. Just leave the helpless, your laugh is more important**

**Rule Nine: Don't have any feelings. When having feelings, those can get in the way and you might end up as a hero**

**Rule Ten: No bright lights. They can attract zombies**

"We'll see when we get to Idaho", I said then sped the car up.

"Um, do you have a phone?"

I reached in my pocket, luckily I have a car charger.

"Why? Oh, I'm an idiot", I said then realized that she wanted to call her friend. I handed it to her and she dialed the phone.

"Renji? Oh Renji, it's me Ru-Uh I mean Kuchiki"

…

"I'm traveling with a boy named Kurosaki"

…

"Yeah, we're headed for Georgia"

…

"What! You're in Wyoming?"

…

"Good, we're almost in Idaho so we'll meet in a month or so. I miss you"

…

"Love you too. Bye"

She hung up and put the phone in the cup holder.

"So, where are we headed?" I asked, Kuchiki smiled widely.

"Wyoming. Renji said that Georgia was too hot there", said Kuchiki then her eyes turned cold. I followed her gaze and scowled.

"Start shooting while I try to find another route"

She nodded and leaned in the back for her Musket. She put the window down and started shooting.

"Drive faster!" she yelled, I sped up to the second highest the car could go. I usually leave most of my things behind when I go to another state but, I love this car and I never want to leave it well, until it gets to so busted up that I have to get another one.

"Hold on!"

I did a sharp turn and Rukia accidentally shot a tree.

"You could warn me!"

"I told you to hold on didn't I?"

She pouted and placed her Musket in the back.

"I'm taking a nap so wake me up when those bastards are around"

I chuckled, she seems like a tomboy but she dresses girly since she was wearing a blue sundress.

"Sure thing midget"

**~12/02/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	3. After Wyoming?

I woke up and saw that I was by myself in Kurosaki's car. I hurry sat up and looked around. I heard a loud knock from the window and I let out a scream. I placed my hand on my heart when I realized it was just Kurosaki with a bag of food and water. I opened the door and he got in.

"Damn, you sure are jumpy"

"Shut up. I'm usually alert but I needed to rest. How long have I been asleep?" I asked, Kurosaki passed me a bottle of water and opened one himself.

"Couple of hours. Man, when was the last time you were asleep?" he asked then drank his water.

"I can't sleep. I'm afraid that the dead might find me in my sleep so I'm always awake", I answered then yawned.

"We're in Idaho you know"

My ears perked up, Idaho? Yes, this means I'm closer to reuniting with my best friend.

"That's good. Hmm, what's in the bag?" I asked then looked in it.

"Why ask when you could just look?" asked Kurosaki then made a turn. I rolled my eyes and saw that he had gotten chips, granola bars, fruit roll ups, chocolate bars, toothbrushes, and toothpaste.

"So, you like chocolate?"

Kurosaki blushed and nodded.

"It sounds cute but I love it"

I nodded and opened one of the chips. I smelled the bag of potato chips... delicious. I took one out and popped one in my mouth. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the chip.

"Haven't had chips in awhile have we?"

I glared at him and swallowed the food.

"Shut it and yes, you are right. I haven't had chips in awhile", I said then ate more.

"Save some for me", he said.

"Whatever Kurosaki"

…

We stopped to get gas and Kurosaki forced me to get the gas. I grabbed my revolver and got out of the car. I slowly walked inside and I heard a moan. I whipped my head around and saw a man hiding behind the counter. He gave me a sad look and showed me his arm. Bite marks.

"Kill me. Please"

I frowned but kept my cold expression.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Please! I rather die than become one of those... things"

I sighed and pointed the gun at his head, I closed my eyes and pressed the trigger. I felt some blood get on my cheek and I opened my eyes. My wiped off the man's blood and got the gas. I walked back to the car and put the gas. I waited for a couple minutes then got in the car.

"Something wrong?"

"I killed an infected person"

Kurosaki frowned and started up the car. We drove off, some zombies chasing after us but they stopped since they knew that they couldn't catch up.

"That's rough..."

I nodded and leaned in the back to get my bag. I grabbed it and got my notebook from the bag. I flipped the pages and stared at the noted I had written from hearing the conspiracies.

**1. An organization called the 'Soul Society' accidentally let their experimental zombies escape**

** is an antidote somewhere in Vermont but this is just a rumor**

**3. Overseas is safe from the zombies. So is Alaska and other countries**

"What's in there?" asked Kurosaki, I sighed and sunk down in my seat.

"Just... conspiracies", I replied, he nodded and sped the car up.

"Where do we go after Wyoming?"

I really don't know, is what I wanted to tell him but I know that he looks to me for direction. There is no way we could escape since it is almost impossible to get a boat. Planes are probably not the best idea either.

"... To Vermont"

**~12/03/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	4. For Years

**For Years**

I drove and yelled in victory. We had successfully escaped a mob of zombies and my car was not dent.

"How could you be so reckless? We could have been killed!"

I rolled my eyes and drank my water. Kuchiki can be so uptight sometimes.

"Live it up. You don't know how long you have left", I said, we both knew I was talking about life. Kuchiki just rubbed her chapstick on her lips.

"Whatever. How many more hours?" she asked excitedly, I looked at the sign ahead. **45 More Minutes Until Reaching Wyoming**

"The sign says it all", I said, she just placed her elbow on the window and facepalmed.

"Where are you from?"

I shrugged and tried to remember my hometown.

"... Arizona", I answered, Rukia nodded.

"Ah, that's where you got that tan from. I'm from Illinois", she said then stared at the gray sky. "You know I haven't seen a sunny day ever since the spread". I smiled and nodded, I long for a sunny day.

"So, do you know exactly we are gonna meet this friend of yours Kuchiki?" I asked, she shook her head.

"He's not too hard to find him. He easily stands out"

I ran away from the zombies, they're never getting me alive or my burger. I climbed to up special tree house and pulled up the steps. I shot the zombies while eating, heh, never gonna catch me.

**Name: Renji Abarai**

**Age: 19½**

**Eye Color: Black**

**Hair Color: Red**

**Gun(s): Arquebus and Rifle**

I sat in my beanbag and listened to the radio, I wonder why it still plays? I was relaxing until I heard screeching. I looked out my window and saw a Camaro and a tall guy stepped out. He was tall, tan, and had brightly colored hair. He shot some zombies and yelled. I heard someone else yell and my eyes widen, Rukia?

"RU-I mean KUCHIKI!"

She looked up and smiled, I let the steps fall so they could climb up. They got in and I hugged Rukia and I stared at the guy with her.

"Who's he?" I asked, Rukia glanced over at him then back at me.

"That's Kurosaki, Kurosaki, this is Abarai", Rukia said, I greeted the guy and he just grunted.

"So, you live here?" he asked, I nodded. He grinned when he saw my radio then grabbed something in his pocket. He grabbed a walky talkie then pressed a button.

"This is Kurosaki, if there are any survivors, pick up now"

What is he doing?

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked, Rukia shushed me. We waited for a minute then heard muffling sounds.

"Hello?"

"Yes! What's your name?"

"... Histugaya. I'm a survivor who's currently in Kansas"

"Okay, we'll be coming for you. Have a car with you and you'll know if it's us because we have a black Camaro and... what's your car?" Kurosaki asked me, I grinned and thought of my car.

"A white and black Audi"

"And a white Audi. Can you describe your appearance?"

"Spiky silver hair, turquoise eyes, and a cream and black jacket"

"Got it. See you soon, try to stay alive"

"I don't need to try"

Kurosaki placed the walky talkie about in his pocket and started climbing down the steps.

"Comin or not?"

**~12/10/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	5. Dead Weight

**Dead Weight**

I sat in the passenger seat in Kurosaki's car. For some reason I didn't want to sit with Renji.

"Drive faster!" I yelled, Kurosaki rolled his eyes.

"Shut the hell up!" he yelled then stepped on the peddle. I fell back in my seat and looked out the window, Renji's car was next to us and the zombies were behind us.

"Come on Abarai! You can drive better than that!" Kurosaki with a smirk. He scowled and drove a little but ahead of us.

"Oh hell no", Kurosaki mumbled then drove faster. My eyes widen when I saw a cliff.

"TURN AROUND!" I shouted, they ignored me. We ended up driving off the cliff at full speed, I was screaming but Kurosaki and Renji were yelling that they were gonna beat each other. We landed hard on the ground and the zombies just stopped chasing us. I breathed heavily and clutched the handle on the car, that was close. I slapped Kurosaki in the face and he just had a shocked expression.

"You dumb fuck! We could have died!" I yelled, he slowly looked at me, sweat dropped when I saw the murderous look in his eyes.

"Did you just call me a dumb fuck?" he asked, I bit my bottom lip from caving.

"Do I need to repeat myself? You shouldn't have let your pride get in the way of our lives, so next time be more careful" I said, he rolled his amber eyes and just drove. I heard Renji snicker, I whipped my head over to him and he stopped laughing.

"Don't even get me started on you", I said, he scoffed.

"Me?"

"Yes you! You're the oldest and should be setting the best examples not challenging Kurosaki", I said, he just grunted and I saw his grip tighten on the wheel. I just smirked, I had these two under my control easily. I'll _try _not to take advantage of that.

* * *

_Why can't I go with you?_

_It's too dangerous_

_But I can handle myself_

_You're my little sister, I need you to stay here where it's safe_

_But-_

_No buts, just stay here_

… _Don't get hurt_

_(Sighs)Don't worry Rukia, your big brother can take care of himself, you just be careful_

"Kuchiki?"

I opened my eyes and saw Kurosaki looking at me. I sat up and noticed that he looked worried.

"Something wrong?" I asked then yawned, he nodded.

"Yeah, Abarai went into the grocery store like ten minutes ago and hasn't came out. I need you to go and check on him", he said, I raised an eyebrow.

"Why can't you go?" I asked, his scowl deepened.

"Cause I need to take a quick nap"

I just sighed and grabbed my gun. I got out of the car and walked in the store, not really care if there's zombies in there. I shot a couple of them and heard talking. I slowly followed the sounds of talking and pointed my gun at them. It was Renji and a pretty girl with long burnt orange hair, gray eyes, and a busty chest. She sniffed and frowned at me.

"Abarai, who's this?" I asked, he frowned slightly.

"This is Inoue, she's the lone survivor in this state", he said then rubbed her back, we were currently in Colorado.

"Well, we need to get going. Come on", I said then motioned Renji to follow. He just stayed put and looked kinda afraid of what I might say.

"C-Can Inoue travel with us?" he asked timidly, I scowled. The girl didn't look like she knew how to handle a gun or any kind of weapon for that matter.

"Do you know how to use a gun?" I asked with a stern expression, she gulped and shook her head. "Abarai, we can't have dead weight with us". He frowned more.

"She knows how to cook", he said, I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" I asked, sounding a bit skeptic. I don't know why Renji wants to have dead weight but-oh, never mind. I realize now, because she's cute. I saw his eyes look her up and down when she wasn't looking, I knew Renji and he wanted to get laid.

"Fine, you're just lucky we need a cook", I said then walked outside to the car. I could tell Renji thought he won this but he's wrong, I'll make sure that he doesn't get any time alone with her. I walked up to Kurosaki's window and knocked loudly. His snores stopped and he slowly opened his eyes haft way.

"What?" he barked, I matched his scowl.

"We have a new group member and she'll be riding with you until we reach Kansas", I said then grabbed my other gun and went off to Renji's car.

"By the way Inoue, I'm Kuchiki", I said in a fake school girl voice, she smiled slightly and shook my hand. I almost got to Renji's car until he grabbed my arm and pulled me close.

"What the hell are you doing?" he growled, I wanted to laugh. I shrugged and gave him an innocent look.

"What? Can't I ride with my best friend?" I asked, he glared at me.

"Not when there's a hottie that I just saved! I was probably gonna get laid tonight", he said angrily, I gave him a sly look.

"You brought this upon yourself Renji. I wasn't going to let you get away with bringing dead weight to our group", I said then smirked when I saw his face fall.

"Dammit. You'll pay for this Rukia"

"How? You're not that clever so it'll be kinda impossible to get me back"

He stomped his foot and stormed back to his car, I snickered and followed him.

* * *

"So, you haven't met any survivors while you were on the run?" I asked, he shook his head.

"Yeah I have but they always died before I could even ask them to join me", Renji said, I nodded and looked out the window. I suddenly wished that I was with Kurosaki. I blushed slightly and rested my head on the window.

"Hmph, I'm gonna have a snack"

**~12/21/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	6. Saving Histugaya

**Saving Histugaya**

I drove, feeling awkward since me and Inoue haven't spoken for hours. She's tried making conversation but... it's not working. I can't talk to her so easily, I can talk to Kuchiki easily but not Inoue. I grin when we finally reach Kansas. I heard Inoue moan, I glanced over to her then stopped the car. She opened the door and puked on the side of the road. Her skin was getting pale and didn't look to good.

"Inoue, you okay?" I asked, she burped loudly and nodded.

"Sorry for my unladylike like manners", she said then grabbed a mint. Abarai's car screeched and stopped.

"Why'd ya stop?" he yelled, I looked ahead. "Oh... fuck". The place was overrun with zombies, the place looked like zombie central. Shit, how the hell are we gonna save Histugaya with all these zombies parading the place? One zombie looked and saw us, it staggered over to us then soon enough, a horde of them came toward us. Dammit, we can't run over them and they'll brake my baby's windows.

"Go back!" I yelled then put the car in reverse. I stepped on the peddle and Inoue fell back into her seat hard.

"Watch this!" Abarai yelled then did the same thing as me. He drove forward at full speed and made a sharp turn and ended up driving in a circle which killed most of the zombies. I drove forward and hit one zombie which tumbled over the window.

"BOOM! Hell yeah!" I yelled and raised my fist in victory. I grabbed my walky talky and pressed the button.

"Hello?"

"Histugaya, it's me, Kurosaki. We're in Kansas and we need to know where you are", I said then made a swift turn.

"I'm at Target, park next to the Viper"

"Great, why the hell are you at Target? And how could you possibly survive when Kansas is full of zombies?"

"Watch it Kurosaki, you don't know who your talking to and yes, I can survive an army of flesh eaters at Target now hurry, I can't carry all these supplies for too long"

"Wait-Which Target are you at?"

"The closest one to the exit of this state"

"Got it, see you soon"

I shoved the walky talky back in my pocket and opened my door to hit the zombie, love doing that.

* * *

I took a bite of my watermelon, I know this is the most inappropriate time to eat food but I haven't had watermelon in a long time.

**Name: Toshiro Histugaya**

**Age: 28**

**Eye Color: Turquoise**

**Hair Color: Silver**

**Gun(s): M27 Infantry Automatic Rifle and Battle Rifle**

I grabbed my Battle Rifle and shot a zombie right between the eyes or eye since one was hanging out of it's eye socket.

"You are seriously stupid, aren't you?"

I shot multiple zombies and grabbed a baseball bat.

"One... two... three and you're out!" I yelled then whacked the zombies head right off it's body.

"OI! HITSUGAYA!"

I looked over my shoulder and saw someone with orange hair.

"Come on man! We wanna get out of this town as soon as possible!"

I walked and jumped over a pile of guts. I finally meet the kid, shit, he was taller than me. His scowl was replaced with some a funny expression. He looked like he wanted to laugh but held it in.

"_You're _Histugaya?" he asked then hit a zombie in his head with the tip of his gun.

"Shut up and let's go!" I shouted with a vein on my forehead. His expression turned serious and we ran towards the parking lot.

"I got a place to stay outside of Kansas! We could probably stay there for a few days" I yelled then shot more. I hopped into my Viper and started it up.

* * *

I sat in the living room of the small house that we'd be staying in for a few days. I learned their names, Kurosaki, Kuchiki, Abarai, and Inoue. Kuchiki gave me a kiss on the cheek for finally being able to shower. I eyed Inoue since she looked very suspicious, it was hot and she wore long sleeves. She was pale and seemed to... no, she couldn't have been bitten. The guys were waiting to use the shower and I eyed Inoue's every movement.

"Dude, if you want her so badly then just talk to her", Abarai said then cracked his fingers. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I don't like her. She looks like she's been bitten", I said in a low tone, their eyes widen.

"What?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, her skin's unusually pale, her eyes are red, and... has she vomited yet?" I asked, Kurosaki frowned.

"She puked earlier", he said then glared at Abarai. "Why'd you bring someone who's infected?".

"Hey, we don't know for sure", he said then glanced over at Inoue. She was headed for the bathroom since Kuchiki just finished showering. She wore a yellow mini dress with tan boots that had had two turquoise stones on the top of the buckle and chain which had a feather.

"What can I do repay you Histugaya?" she asked, I raised an eyebrow.

"Well... I'll think of something", I said, she nodded and scrunched up her nose.

"What is the horrible smell?" she asked, I pointed over at Inoue's food. "Thanks Abarai, she's a real chef". Abarai rolls his eyes and I chuckle at Kuchiki's sarcasm. I heard moaning and both me and Kuchiki grabbed our guns.

"Wait, wait, what are you doing?" Kurosaki asked.

"She's a zombie now. Kuchiki, do the honors", I ordered, she nodded and headed for the bathroom but Kurosaki grabbed her shoulders and moved her to the side.

"Why don't we let Abarai do the honors of killing the dead weight? I mean, he's the one who proposed for her to join us so he'll be the one to kill her" Kurosaki suggested with a smirk, Kuchiki smirked and I looked at Abarai.

"Fine, at least I get to see her boobs", he said with a huff then grabbed his gun. We heard moans then a gunshot. Abarai peaks his head out of the door.

"Do we throw away the body or keep it?"

**Merry Christmas Eve **

**~12/24/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	7. A State Full of Guns

State Full of Guns

I woke up and saw Kuchiki curled up next to me, we were sleeping on the floor of Histugaya's bedroom. Abarai called the couch so we slept on the floor. I narrowed my eyes down at her, she looked peaceful and she had a faint smile. I reached over to move her bang until I heard a groan. I moved my hand quickly away from hers and I heard Histugaya get up.

"... Morning", I said, he grunted and stretched. Kuchiki opened her eyes haft way and gave a small smile but it went away so quickly. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, the strap to her night gown slid down her shoulder. She looked around like she forgot where she was.

"Oh... I thought I was in your car", she said to me then laughed. I just grunt and I got up.

"Histugaya... you going to bathroom or what?" I asked, he nodded and went to the bathroom. I helped Kuchiki up and we went into the living room. My scowl appeared when I saw a zombie by my car, I sighed and grabbed my gun. I opened the window slightly and shot it, fuck, now I'm gonna have to clean my baby. I saw Kuchiki go towards the couch and sit on top of Abarai's stomach. I heard some muffling sounds and realized that I was sitting on my walky talky. I grabbed it and heard someone asking if someone was there.

"I'm here", I hurry said.

"Oh God... it's bad, it's really bad here-"

"Okay, okay, tell me, what's your name?"

"Nelliel"

I laughed.

"Nelliel? That sounds like a first name rather than a last name"

"... It is my name"

"... Well, what state are you in?"

"Texas, please. I don't think I can stay here longer it's-"

It cut off, the signal was dead. I felt a pang of guilt in my heart, I got up and slapped Abarai's head. His eyes shot open and he glared at me.

"Get off me!" he yelled, Kuchiki jumped off him.

"We need right now, there's a girl named Nelliel who's in Texas. She says it's bad there and I can't let her-"

I got kicked in the face. I stumbled backwards and fell. Kuchiki started at me and shook her head.

"Calm down fool, she won't die. We're in Kansas so we'll get to Texas quickly", she said, I got up and grabbed her shoulders.

"You could have said instead of kicking me!" I yelled, she rolled her eyes and dashed to the bathroom as soon as Histugaya came out. I informed him of our new destination and he nodded.

"What happens when we get all the survivors huh? We can't just travel the country like we're going on a road trip!" Abarai exclaimed, my eyes widen when I saw Kuchiki.

"Calm down, we're going to Vermont then heading to Florida since they have a boat that's perfect for our escape", she said then sauntered over to the living room. The towel hugged her small curves and her her was stringy.

"Now, everyone, get your things together and lets get moving. Things don't pack up on their own do they?" she asked then went back to the bathroom. I balled up my fist and wanted to slap her, that girl is so annoying but... she gets us going.

* * *

I laid down on my stomach, I looked through the telescopic sight of my sniper rifle and saw a zombie walked lazily towards broken glass. I frowned and almost pressed the trigger until a black Camaro ran it over. I sat up and tipped my black cowboy hat. I looked through the telescopic sight again and saw a handsome boy's face, he would look better if he smiled.

**Name: Nelliel Tu Odelshwank**

**Age: 24**

**Hair Color: Sea-green**

**Eye Color: Hazel**

**Gun(s): USMC M40 Sniper Rifle and IMBEL MD2 Service Rifle**

"Up here!" I yelled, two more cars drove over to where his was and they looked this way. I smiled brightly and waved crazily at them. The orange hair boy shaded his eyes and squinted his eyes.

"Nelliel?" he asked, I nodded and almost jumped down but remembering how high I am...

"Yeah, it's me... what's your-?" I grabbed my sniper and shot a zombie that was behind him. They all screamed except for the silver haired guy.

"You're good", the girl said, I beamed and went to the ladder that was attached to the wall. I climbed down and hurry ran to them.

"I'm Nelliel, who are you?" I asked then motioned them to follow me. They did and we climbed the ladder. I sat down and opened one of my orange juices.

"Thirsty?" I asked, they shook their heads.

"I'm Kurosaki", the orange haired one said.

"Kuchiki"

"Abarai"

"Histugaya"

I drank my juice and crushed it in my hand.

"Thank you for coming... it's been terrible and I haven't been able to even get food", I said then pointed at my low supply. "I need more but it's pretty dangerous if I go down there by myself".

"Then travel with us", Kurosaki said, Kuchiki shot him a glare. "What? She's really good at shooting".

"And you know Kuchiki, you might wanna have a girl around", Histugaya said, her eyes sparkled and she grinned.

"Yeah, travel with us", she said, I smiled.

"Sure but where are you headed?" I asked, they glanced at each other.

"Vermont"

My eyes widen and my face turned serious.

"You want the cure don't you?" I asked lowly. They nodded. "Well, you're not gonna get it".

"What?"

"How do you know?"

"The Soul Society doesn't want survivors getting it. If they do, their so called 'world domination' plan isn't going to work and even if we tried, they'll kill us since they know your every move in Vermont", I explained, they looked devastated, like I crushed their dreams. I frowned and waved my hands.

"B-But, we could try, it's not like we're gonna get out... of here...!" I said then remembered him. "Guys, I have a way to escape this country".

"What?"

"I have an ex who lives in Florida, he used to be a pilot so he could probably get us a plane and get the hell out of here", I said excitedly, Kurosaki's eyes lit up.

"Really? Then, let's go, we should leave tonight", he said, I smiled.

"Tonight we begin our journey"

**~12/27/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	8. So Called Badass

_**So Called Badass**_

I walked around inside the store, we were actually in the deserted mall in Alabama which hardly had any zombies thanks to us. The guys were looking for more bullets and food while me and Nelliel looked for more clothes.

"We need to get clothes that's easy for us to move around in", Nelliel mused, I nodded and saw a dress that's perfect for me.

"Lets hurry this up. More zombies could come and we'd have no way to escape", Nelliel ordered while grabbing a couple of clothes. I nodded and grabbed the clothes that I wanted.

"Can we change?" I asked, she shrugged and went to go change.

I walked over to the guys since they were just hanging out.

"Look at us!" I exclaimed, they glanced over at us but Kurosaki just stared. I wore black chiffon dress trimmed in black lace and ruffles, an allover pink floral print, and subtle runching at the waist, qupid black strap stud ankle boots, and a black military anorak jacket. Nelliel looked so... stunning. She had on a black leather corset which had double zipper details on the top, a front zipper closure, a small zipper and tassel accent on the side, and back lace up detailing, tight olive green cargo skinny jeans, tall black boots with stud accented straps along the ankle and below the knee, and a black leather motorcycle jacket. Renji stared at her in awe while Histugaya continued loading bullets into his gun.

"Ready to go?" Histugaya asked, we nodded and headed out.

"Who are you riding with Nelliel?" Kurosaki asked, she shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, lets just get to Florida soon", she said while walking away. I felt someone behind me.

"Abarai...", I said with a small smile but when I turned around-

"KUCHIKI!" Kurosaki shouted, my eyes widen and hurry grabbed my revolver. I shot the zombie right in the head. I breathed heavily and looked at my group, they looked frightened.

"Don't just stand here! Let's get moving" Nelliel ordered, I gulped and nodded. How could I let that happen? I was so close to death, if it wasn't for Kurosaki I'd be dead... I caught up with him when we got outside.

"Kurosaki", I called, he was already in the car. I followed him in, I strapped on my seat belt.

"Kuchiki, you need to be more careful, got it? You could have died like that", he said while snapping his fingers at the last part.

"I know, why do you even care?" I asked, he looked surprised.

"... I'd hate it if you died and I wasn't there to protect you...", he mumbled, my eyes widen.

"I... well, thanks", I said, I tried hiding my blush. He smiled at me then started to drive. We were quiet for awhile, we were both blushing the whole time.

"So... I wonder how Nelliel's ex is", Kurosaki said, I nodded.

"Me too", I said then rested my head on the window, I flinched from the coldness coming from it.

"He's probably sophisticated and-"

"Might have a pole stuck up his ass"_**(How ironic. *Spoiler Alert* Her ex is the total opposite of what they described)**_

I snorted and tried to stifle my laughter, Kurosaki could be so blunt sometimes. Kurosaki smiled then stepped on the peddle harder, he sure liked to be fast.

* * *

I hid behind a wall, panting from the running I've done. Fuck, why do those Soul Reapers want to kill me so badly? I wiped the sweat from my forehead then tightened the bandana around my bicep.

**Name: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques**

**Age: 23**

**Hair Color: Teal**

**Eye Color: Pale Sapphire**

**Gun(s): M249 SAW and Beretta Xtrema 2**

I grabbed my walky talky and pressed the button, maybe some survivors were close by but, I need to get the hell out of here. I took a peak from the wall then hurry looked away, shit, there's a lot. I grabbed a grenade from my belt and ripped the thing off the grenade with my teeth and hurry threw it. I bolted before if hit the ground, I heard an explosion then fell. I gritted my teeth and smirked when I saw the exit, hopefully there aren't any zombies around. That would slow me down. I escaped and saw three sports cars. One Camaro, Audi, and a Viper, I tilted my head and saw them run over something. Probably a zombie. My eyes widen when I saw some green hair, it was a chick. Holy shit. It was Nel and she looked smoking! We locked eyes, she had a hard expression, she motioned me to come down. I jumped off instead of using the stairs.

"Damn Nel, what happened to you?" I asked with a grin, she slapped me across my face. "I expected that... But you could have at least said hello".

"Hello Gri-I mean Jeagerjaques. We need your help"

**~2/20/11~**

**_Hgirl13**


	9. The Tunnel

_**The Tunnel**_

I hugged myself as we walked through the shady underground tunnel. Jeagerjaques had told us that this was the safest way to get to the airport which was bombarded with Soul Reapers (people who work for the Soul Society). Kurosaki was clutching his machine gun, he looked terrified being down in a spooky tunnel, zombies popping out every now and then.

"We're almost there", Jeagerjaques said quietly then stopped, Nelliel bumped into the back of him.

"What's wrong?" Renji asked, he had his Arquebus ready just in case.

"Shut up", Jeagerjaques growled, everyone was quiet. I stiffened when I heard footsteps, I slowly turned around and widen my eyes. I exhaled when I realized it was just some guy running to us, he wasn't a zombie. As the guy got closer, I noticed that he was clutching his arm, his skin was pale white, black messy hair, and green cat eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Kurosaki barked.

"That... doesn't matter... They found it...", he wheezed, Jeagerjaques eyes widen.

"The tunnel?" he asked, the guy nodded.

"I barely made it out of there... they gonna kill us if we don't hurry...", he panted, my first instinct was to run so I just followed it. I bolted, using all my speed, everyone followed but I was behind Jeagerjaques who seemed to be the fastest.

"I see the stairway!" I shouted. I skidded across the floor in order to stop, the rest made it. Jeagerjaques pushed past me and climbed the stairway.

"I'll see if anyone's waiting, if they're up there, stay down here and fight the Soul Reapers. I'll come back when it's safe", Jeagerjaques ordered, we nodded but Nelliel followed him. "Where do you think you're going?".

"You can't do this alone", she stated then reloaded her gun. They stared at each other for a minute then he grunted.

"Fine", he grumbled then ran up the stairway. I felt Kurosaki stand besides me, we locked eyes.

"Listen Kuchiki... can you do me a favor?" he asked, I nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't get killed", I said, he chuckled.

"No... if we survive... I want to know your name"

I opened my mouth but narrowed my eyes when I heard the first gunshot. I looked and saw a couple of people dressed in black, all having guns. I lifted my gun and started shooting expertly, I cursed under my breathe when I ran out of bullets.

"Kuchiki, watch out!"

"Huh?"

I got shoved to the side when a grenade was thrown over to Kurosaki and I. My eyes widen when I saw him catch it then throw it back over to them. He helped me up but groaned.

"Kurosaki!" I shouted, he had gotten shot in the stomach. I saw one Soul Reaper get past Hitsugaya and Renji and run towards me. I tried hitting him with my gun but he grabbed it and jerked me forward.

"... Rukia?" he asked, I tried to kick him in the shin but he blocked it.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, he turned around and shot some of his own men. Soon, the gunshots ended and he turned back to me. I gasped when he took off his mask and I met dark slated gray eyes meet mine.

"Byakuya...?" I breathed, his expression lightened since it was grim.

"Kuchiki, you know this guy?" Kurosaki asked, I turned to him.

"This is my brother", I replied, Renji's eyes widen.

"Byakuya, you work for the Soul Society?" he asked, he looked shocked. Byakuya looked down.

"It was the only to survive", he said coldly, Kurosaki stepped up to him.

"So you left your little sister to die?" he pressed, I looked down.

"No. If I brought her with me, she was bound to die. She was only a teenager", Byakuya said defensively, I turned to Kurosaki.

"Don't yell at him. I don't want anyone being mad at each other", I murmured, Byakuya and Kurosaki glared at each other.

"When I saw that it was you, I decided to get you out of here", Byakuya said while climbing the stairway. He put on his mask then turned to me. "Now, when we reach the entrance, I want you four to act like I captured you. Then, it'll be easier to escape". We nodded then stepped outside, the sky was gray and there was blood everywhere. Jeagerjaques and Nelliel turned to us and panted.

"We... got them all...", he panted, he bent down, slapping his hands down on his knees. Nelliel pointed her gun at Byakuya.

"No, no! This is my brother, he's going to get us out of here", I said while blocking him. Nelliel eyed him then put her gun down.

"A Soul Reaper, I'll be damned to see one _actually _helping us", Jeagerjaques sneered then wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Where are you kids headed _exactly_?" Byakuya asked, we were dead silent.

"Somewhere in Europe", Kurosaki blurted.

"Yeah, like Finland", Renji added, we all stared at him. "What? The UK and France would probably be the first to go if the virus spreaded". I rolled my eyes but I knew he was right.

"... The airports are blocked off by the Soul Reapers but there are some boats", Byakuya mused.

"You know how to drive a boat?" Kurosaki asked Jeagerjaques.

"It's like driving a car... but on water, right?"

We all groaned then looked at Byakuya.

"I do know an empty apartment that you guys can stay at until you come up with a plan", Byakuya said, he still sounded grim like usual.

"You guys can go ahead. I'm gonna go and do something", Kurosaki said while walking away.

"Where are you going?" I asked, he looked over his shoulder.

"To get my baby"

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I had writers block for this story :(**

**~6/22/11~**

**_Hgirl13**


	10. In Search of the Camaro

_**In Search of the Camaro**_

I went down the stairway and stared at the creepy tunnel. The bodies were still there, shit, should I do this?

"Kurosaki!"

I sighed when I heard Kuchiki's voice, she appeared beside me then reloaded her gun. Thank goodness that she came, I didn't want her to see me chicken out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked while blocking me.

"I'm gonna go get my Camaro. I'm not leaving it", I answered, she looked at me strangely.

"You're gonna go back out there just for some stupid _car_?" she screeched.

"Hey!" I shouted, she slapped me.

"You fool! You're going to get yourself killed. Soul Reapers and zombies are here and there's no place to hide. The safest thing we can do is just go to the apartment Byakuya was talking about", Kuchiki said, I crossed my arms.

"No", I said then stepped past her, walking further into the tunnel.

"Excuse me?" she asked, sounding baffled.

"You heard me", I said without looking back at her.

"Fine. If you're going... then I'm coming with you", she said, I stopped and turned to face her, she bumped into me. "What's wrong? Just now listening to me?".

"No... I-It's nothing. Let's just keep going", I said then forced myself to keep walking.

* * *

We climbed out of the tunnel and I grinned when I saw my baby waiting for me. It quickly went away when I heard snarling. I grabbed my handgun and waved it around, I almost yelped when I saw that it was a dog... a _zombie _dog.

"Kurosaki, what's going on?" Kuchiki asked, I blocked her from reaching the entrance and shot the dog multiple times but it was ineffective. It growled then lunged for me, I glared at it then swiftly kicked it in the side. It skidded across the dirt, I shot it once more in the head. It twitched then stopped moving.

"What the hell was that?" Kuchiki asked after getting on the ground with me.

"Some zombie dog", I said then walked over to it. We stood over it and looked down, I stepped on it's head, it didn't make a noise. Soon, I heard more snarling.

"More, huh?"

"... Yup"

I looked over my shoulder and saw more dogs. It looked like five, they surrounded us.

"You take two and I'll take three", I ordered, Kuchiki nodded then we shot the dogs.

I doubled over when I remembered the bullet in my stomach, I grunted then stumbled backwards when a dog attacked me. It pinned me down and growled at me. It clung its claw at me, scratching my cheek. Shit. I grabbed its neck and twisted it, killing it instantly.

I threw it off me and slowly got up, I heard a gunshot as soon as I did. I looked to my right, Kuchiki had killed the last dog.

"Oh no, you're hurt", she said while walked closer to me.

"I know... you know what this means right?" I asked grimly, her eyes widen and she took a step back.

"N-No... I'm sure scratches won't turn you... right?" Kuchiki said, my heart shattered when I saw her eyes swell up with tears.

I felt confused on why she started to cry, for me. I fell down, my wounds were starting to get the better of me. Kuchiki fell to my side and cradled me in her arms, her face close to mine, almost kissing distance.

"Why... are you crying?" I asked quietly, I clutched my stomach. I could tell blood was spilling from my face but that didn't matter, it was tainted. She sniffed and I met her eyes.

"Rukia", she said, I arched an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"My name... is Rukia", she sobbed.

"Ichigo", I murmured, she turned my head to hers.

"Ichigo... the reason I'm crying is that I won't be able to see you... You were the reason why I didn't give up on escaping"

My eyes widen but I quickly narrowed them, I gritted my teeth and felt sick.

"... I love you Ichigo", Rukia blurted then kissed me, I was so shocked that I couldn't kiss back.

"... I love you too...", I whispered then blacked out.

* * *

I stared at Ichigo in horror, he was... dead. I knew this was dangerous but I buried my face into his neck and sobbed. How can this happen? This first man I had ever loved died before my very eyes. Maybe this was a sign that says that we _shouldn't _be together. As time went by, I noticed that Ichigo hadn't turned yet, I lifted my head and saw that his skin was still it's regular color. I cautiously felt Ichigo's neck to see if he had a pulse. My eyes widen I saw him stirring.

"Ichigo...?"

His eyes flew open and he screamed. His body turned from side to side, he looked to be in pain. I looked and saw his hand go to his wound, I cringed when he took out the bullet with his bare fingers. He flicked it across the dirt, my eyes widen when I saw that his wound healed at accelerated speed. My eyes quickly flickered over to his scratch, it did the same as his stomach.

His eyes closed and he stopped screaming, I stared at him, come on Ichigo, you can pull through. I stroked his face then pulled it away when he groaned in pain.

"..."

His eyes slowly opened, I covered my mouth to keep from gasping. His eyes were no longer amber, they were gold. His arms became more vein-y, his hair grew considerably, and he has this dark aura around him. It's strong and breathe taking.

"Kuchiki", he breathed, I smiled then hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around me while sitting up. "What... happened?". We broke apart and I stared at him, had he lost his memory?

"What's the last thing you remember?" I asked slowly, he rubbed his head.

"The last thing I remember is killing that dog... Did something else happen?" Ichigo murmured then looked at me and scowled again. "What the hell are we doing out here? We should get going". I blushed when we both got up, his grew taller as well.

"Ichigo, do you feel... different?" I asked while walking towards his car. We both sat on the leather seats, he stared at me strangely.

"How do you know my name?"

"You told me"

"I never told you"

"Yes you did! When we were killing those zombie dogs, one attacked you and scratched you. You remember getting shot right?" I said, he nodded. "Well, you collapsed from the wounds and I told you my name. You told me yours then... I...".

"What?" Ichigo practically shouted, I tightened my grip on the end of the leather seats.

"I told you that I loved you!" I exclaimed, he moved back and had a shocked expression.

"W-What did I say?" he asked after a few minutes past.

"Your last words were, 'I love you too' then you passed out and changed completely", I replied, he still looked shocked. He turned away from me and started to drive.

"Let's just... discuss this later", he mumbled, I looked out the window.

"Uh huh"

**~6/24/11~**

**_Hgirl13**


	11. His Darker Side

_**His Darker Side**_

"Shit," I heard Ichigo curse, I looked over at him and noticed that the car had stopped moving. "We ran out of gas."

I looked out the window, we were in a deserted street at night. Those Soul Reapers did a pretty good job cleaning up this part of Florida.

"I don't think there's a gas station anywhere close," I said, Ichigo leaned back and closed his eyes. "Maybe we should radio the others. I think there are some Soul Reapers hidden in these empty buildings."

"No, I have an idea," Ichigo said then got out of the car. "You steer while I push."

"Ichigo... you shouldn't go outside," I called out, but he slammed the door shut and I quickly climbed over to the passenger seat.

My eyes widened when I felt the car begin the move. I quickly put my hands on the wheel and let him push.

"Stop right there!" a voice shouted.

The car stopped and three Soul Reapers jogged over to us. I grabbed my revolver and kept it by my side as Ichigo walked over to the three.

"Are you going to kill us?" Ichigo demanded.

"Orders," the first one said then cocked his gun at Ichigo. "Now, drop your weapon."

Ichigo did as he was told and kept one hand shoved in his pocket. What is he doing?

I gasped when I saw Ichigo's hand plunged into the man's chest, hearing the crack of ribs followed by a squelch as his fingers pierced through the man's heart. I felt chills run down my spine at Ichigo psychotic grin. He kicked the man's body off his hand, his whole arm covered in blood.

The two remaining Soul Reapers began shooting, but Ichigo was too quick. I've never seen anything move faster than him. It seemed like after getting infected, his speed and reflexes were hyper-accelerated, his agility also enhanced, his endurance intensified, and increased strength.

I shuddered when I heard Ichigo's maniacal laugh as he yanked the last Soul Reaper's arm off, waving it in his face. He kept a manic smirk even after killing everyone and walked over to me. I scooted back, scared. His expression softened and he reached out to touch my face, but pulled his blood hand away.

"Just keep steering," he muttered then went to push the car.

As Ichigo pushed the car, I grabbed the walkie talkie and tried Renji.

"Where the hell are you guys?" he asked.

"We had a little... problem. I'll tell you more when we get there, but right now, give me the directions to the apartment," I said then tossed the walkie talkie in the passenger seat.

I'm worried. Ichigo seems like he's become apathetic... maybe even a cold blooded killer. One wrong move from either of our group members and their limbs would be removed. Ichigo's smile... it isn't the same as it was before he was infected. His before smile was warm and sweet while this one...

"Stop!" I yelled while looking out the window. "We're here."

I got out the car and Ichigo was at my side in less than a second. I felt something wet on my side, I looked down and saw that Ichigo's bloody arm had snaked its way around my waist. He pulled me close and my eyes widened when I felt his lips crush onto mine.

I slid my hands up to his chest and tried shoving him away, but he bit my bottom lip instead. I gasped and his tongue slid inside my mouth. I felt my resolve go away and wrapped my arms around his neck instead. He pushed me onto his Camaro hard and started to get rougher.

"Mmm... Ichigo..." I moaned then opened one eye. I slid my leg up to distract him then just when his hands were about to lower, I kneed him in the groin.

"What... the hell? !" Ichigo shouted. I grabbed my musket from the backseat, saluted him, then ran into the apartment building.

"Pervert!" I yelled while running in.

* * *

"So... you guys know a way out? Well, I want in," I said then took a swig from the bottle of my sake.

"You can handle a gun, right?" Hitsugaya (I think) asked, I nodded.

"How do you think I was able to stay here so long?" I asked with a playful smile then sauntered over to the kitchen.

**Name: Rangiku Matsumoto**

**Age: 21**

**Hair Color: Strawberry Blonde**

**Eye Color: Ice Blue**

**Gun(s): Glock 17, AR-15, and Smith & Wesson Model 59**

I heard a knock at the door, I turned to the group of men and one girl.

"Must be your missing friends," I said then glided over to the door. I opened it and found a young girl, maybe a still a teenager. A tall handsome boy was behind her. I let them in while checking out Kurosaki. "Your names?"

"Kurosaki," the boy said gruffly.

"Kuchiki," the small girl said, I nodded then shut the door. "You?"

"Matsumoto," I said then gasped. "You guys have blood all over you. Especially you, Kurosaki."

"It isn't mine," Kurosaki said then pointed at his stomach. "Well, this is, but on my arm, no, it isn't."

"Kuchiki, you had something to tell us?" Abarai asked, Kuchiki looked hesitant, but went over to the living room.

"It must have something to do with all that blood on you two," Nelliel added.

Kuchiki looked around before speaking.

**~7/18/12~**  
**_thehgirl13**


End file.
